LEARNING CHESS
by bikandu
Summary: A Cassadine fic, primarily centered around Alexis. It's September of 2003 and Stefan has framed Alexis. She has been arrested and Stefan is gloating...
1. Chapter 1

He crossed the PCPD squad room and stood before his sister. He regarded her shackled state with cruel contempt. His plan had worked perfectly. Alexis was under arrest for criminal fraud, while he had secured his own release. The murder charges against him would soon be dropped. Alexis, on the other hand was destined to spend a considerable amount of time in prison. In one master stroke, he freed himself and exacted his revenge on his sister.  
  
"Do you remember when we were children? I spent hours trying to teach you chess. You never had much enthusiasm for the game. How fortunate for me."  
  
He smiled then. It was a petty almost childish smile. A smile of victory. A smile of an old wound avenged. A smile of ancient jealousy revealed. It was a smile she knew, a smile she feared and Alexis felt her heart seize.

She was frozen in place in the middle of the PCPD, barely able to breathe. She watched him retreat, his form the focal point of her entire field of vision. All the rest was darkness and muffled voices.  
  
"... Alexis, what's wrong? Alexis..."

"ALEXANDRA! Cousin, where are you? It's time to play a new game!"  
  
Alexandra Davidovich huddled behind the great chair in her uncle's study. _He wouldn't look here. I never come here. I'm not allowed here. _ She crouched lower as the voice grew closer.  
  
"I know you're in here. I know everything. Never forget that, cousin. You cannot hide from me. You can never escape me." The young man towered over her. "There you are!" He snatched her wrist, pulled her to her feet and made his way toward the library. "So Little One, why were you hiding from your favorite cousin?"  
  
Alexandra was afraid to speak. She was afraid to follow, but she was more afraid to resist. She worked furiously to keep up, but her short legs were no match for the young man's pace. Her arm ached as he pulled her through the halls of the Cassadine estate.   
  
"Today I have a new game for you. One that should be easy for one as smart as you. You are so proud of yourself Little One. You think you are smarter than your cousins."  
  
Alexandra shook her head in protest.  
  
"Oh don't look at me that way cousin. I have seen you with the tutors. I have heard them sing your praises. You should be proud. You have pleased my father."   
  
Alexandra stopped short for a second, ignoring the pain in her arm. "Uncle said...?"  
  
"Oh, he has told me of your brilliance. He was impressed that a child of your age could be so very clever. Now we will see it first hand."   
  
He pulled her into the library. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he walked her to a large marble chess set. He gave her shoulders a sharp twist and pushed her down in front of the white pieces. He smiled as she cringed, then took his place behind the black. Alexandra was frozen, too frightened to move or even rub her painful shoulders and wrist.  
  
"I don't know this game."  
  
"Don't worry cousin, before this day is over you will."   
  
He stroked the wisps of whiskers dotting his chin. He'd recently begun growing a beard and was quite proud of his display of manhood. He pushed the king's pawn forward two squares.  
  
"I thought white pieces moved first." Alexandra blurted and instantly knew she'd made a mistake. Before she could react, his hand flew across the table. She fell to her knees from the force of the blow.  
  
"I will not tolerate insolence, cousin! Never question my actions!" He rounded the table and grabbed her bruised face. "NEVER! Do you understand?"  
  
Alexandra tried to nod her head, but his grip was too tight.   
  
"Yes" she squeaked.  
  
"Good. Now just to be kind, I will allow you the first move" He returned to the board and pulled his pawn back.   
  
Alexandra shook with fear. She didn't know the rules! He hadn't explained the rules! She couldn't afford to make a mistake and he hadn't bothered to explained the rules! Timidly she touched the white pawn opposite the piece her cousin originally moved. She inched it forward two spaces. He eyed the board, then turned his eye to her. She locked her eyes with his and held them. If she looked away, there would be punishment. She held her breath and waited.  
  
"A strong first move. See, you do know this game." He repeated his original move, pushing his pawn forward. "It's your move cousin."   
  
His soulless smile frightened her. What piece should she move now? She had seen Stefan play chess before. She knew each piece had special moves, but she didn't know which moves went with which piece. The first row pieces all looked the same. They must all make the same move. She touched the pawn in front of the queen and moved it forward. She prayed her strategy wouldn't displease him.  
  
"A safe move Little One. You are very conventional, but safety will not bring you victory. You must be bold to defeat your enemies." With a flourish he slid the king's bishop diagonally across the board. "You must attack."  
  
Alexandra scanned the board. His piece was positioned along a diagonal to her king. Only her pawn stood in the way. She knew only one thing about chess. The game was over when the king was captured. If she lost the match, she would be punished. In the unlikely event she could defeat her cousin, she would be punished. Her ultimate goal was to delay the end of the match until dinner. Uncle would not allow a delay in dinner for a chess match. They would be forced to stop without a winner declared. Hopefully her cousin would lose interest and tomorrow he will have forgotten all about the match.  
  
But what move should she make? She could copy his move, but something told her mimicry would not be rewarded. She could move another pawn. It would be another safe move, but she'd just been told that safe moves were not acceptable. She started to rest her head in her hand, and winced as soon as her slender fingers met the tender flesh of her bruised cheek. She would have a black eye by morning. She expected banishment to her room as punishment for some contrived clumsiness on her part. Her cousin would not be blamed for her injuries. She almost welcomed this punishment. She could not play chess alone in her room.   
  
"Make your move, Little One!"  
  
She jumped at his harsh words. Her heart was racing. She was so afraid, but she was angry too. _Why must I endure this? Why doe he treat me so?_ She stared at him through hooded eyes. There was no excuse for the way he treated her. There was no excuse for the way he treated everyone.  
  
"Don't call me that!" For some reason her voice found steel.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Don't call me Little One!" She did not retreat. Her eyes held steady. "I possess a name. I would prefer YOU address me by my name, cousin."  
  
"You possess a name? You possess a name do you? YOU... POSSESS...? Cousin, you POSSESS NOTHING!"   
  
Throwing the marble board aside, he rushed her, picking up her small body by the throat. She dimly heard the marble shatter, and the chess pieces scatter across the floor.   
  
"Everything you have, everything you are, was given to you by me! I am the Prince! You exist at my pleasure LITTLE ONE and you no longer have my pleasure!" He began to squeeze.  
  
Alexandra's feet kicked wildly, then not at all. The dark eyes of the Cassadine Prince smiled.  
  
"Wake up Little One. Come back to me, please."   
  
A gentle voice parted the clouds in her head. It was the voice of an angel, the voice of her guardian angel. Alexandra struggled to lift her eyelids.  
  
"That's it. Open your eyes for me."   
  
Her eyes fluttered and focused. A teenage boy, blond and sun kissed, smiled. "Welcome back Little One. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Stefan!" Alexandra captured her cousin in a fierce hug.  
  
"It's alright Little One. You're safe now." Stefan pulled back and caressed her unbruised cheek. "You've had a difficult day."  
  
"Stavros tried to teach me how to play chess." Alexandra touched the angry welt that adorned Stefan's left cheek. She smiled sadly. She'd seen this before. "You look like you've had a difficult day too."  
  
"I decided my brother needed his own lesson in chess. He has a better understanding now."  
  
"Stavros will be angry. He'll want revenge!"  
  
"Don't worry Little One. My father has decided Stavros needs to return to the University. I suspect he will not be coming home for a long time."  
  
"He won't be coming back?"  
  
"Not for a very long time."  
  
"He said I possessed nothing, Stefan. Not even my own name! He said, all that I have I owe to him. That's not true. Is it Stefan?"  
  
Stefan smiled and gently rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"You own more than you know, Little One. You own your own life. When you grow up, you'll be free. You will owe my brother nothing. You will owe this family nothing. You can become whatever you want. You can do whatever you want."  
  
"Stefan?"  
  
"Yes Little One"  
  
"I don't ever want to play chess again."

"...Alexis? Alexis, can you hear me?" Cameron Lewis cradled her body as he sat on the floor of the PCPD. Alexis began to rouse. She rose from his embrace and quickly paced the room. Gathering himself off the floor, Cameron followed her with his eyes.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Where is my brother?"   
  
"He was released Alexis. Scott Baldwin dropped the charges. He left."  
  
"Not him! That wasn't Stefan! That wasn't my brother! Stefan never tried to teach me chess! Stavros did! Oh God! I should have known. I should have known! How could I not know?"  
  
"Alexis, you're not making sense! Your brother Stavros is dead. He's dead Alexis."  
  
Alexis stopped her pacing and turned to Cameron.  
  
"You don't know the Cassadines. You don't know Stavros! I should have known. My brother, my real brother is missing! Oh God! What did Stavros do to him?"  
  
"She's playing nuts again!" Scott Baldwin advanced on Alexis. "You're not gonna get away with it this time, so don't even try!" He nodded to the uniformed officers. "Take her back to her cell. Now!"  
  
As the officers escorted her away, Alexis called to Cameron. Find Luke Spencer!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis, in prison blues, sat cross-legged on the cot in her cell. She surveyed her surroundings with serenity. Her accommodations, while spare were quite comfortable. She had a warm place to sleep, a place to take care of her personal needs, there was even a small desk. If not for the constant bright light and the total lack of privacy, her cell would more than rival her childhood living quarters on the Cassadine Island.   
  
Alexandra Davidovich did not share in the luxurious life of the Cassadines. As a poor relation, dropped into the household after the "accident" that deprived her of her parents, Alexandra was treated more as a servant than a relative. On the rare occasions Mikkos was present, Alexandra was allowed to dine with the family. Most nights she ate with the kitchen staff. Her living quarters were sparse by any measure. Not that a lack of luxury bothered Alexandra. She held no desire for the royal wealth and power of the Cassadines. She would have been far happier had the Royal Family ignored her altogether. She wanted nothing from the Cassadines, nothing from Helena, nothing from The Prince. Unfortunately, Helena and her first born seemed to delight in torturing her.   
  
  
  
Helena Cassadine always traveled with an entourage. An array of servants, attendants and guards followed her every move. Today the entourage enveloped Alexandra Davidovich. She was carried along, held captive in the grasp of the two handsome escorts that always attended the mistress of the house. Helena had decided she would personally handle Alexandra's punishment, so even if the soulless men were inclined, no mercy could be shown. Alexandra fought back tears. Their viselike grip was bruising, but she knew the worst was yet to come. She should never have touched The Prince.   
  
Helena was fuming. The situation was becoming intolerable. Alexandra was a constant irritant. She was always there, a smart, beautiful child who commanded entirely too much attention from her husband and sons. Mikkos gave few external signs of his interest, but Helena knew her husband well. He was proud of the child. His affection for the mongrel was deep and strong, perhaps stronger than the feelings he had for his sons. She could see it, as did Stavros. Stefan saw it too, but he didn't seem to care. He adored the young teen and poured every ounce of love he had into her. He defied his parents and his Prince to protect her.   
  
As for The Prince, Alexandra vexed Stavros. Even given her lowly state in the family, she shined. The Cassadine Prince knew she was sharper and more intelligent than he. The tutors were always impressed with her work. Mikkos was impressed as well, more impressed than he was with his first born. This waif commanded his father's respect and more than a little affection. Stavros instinctively knew he did not hold the same place in his father's heart that this poor relation did. That was unacceptable. He was The Prince. He was to be loved above all others. It was his right. It was his due. Alexandra angered him, frustrated him, distracted him, and kept him from his true purpose.   
  
It started the moment he first met his "cousin". The young prince delighted in physical and emotional torture of the child. Every time he returned home from his studies abroad, he had new and more inventive ways to torment her. Helena initially encouraged him in his recreation. A prince needs to learn the techniques of dominance and control. But much to his dismay, whatever torments he visited upon Alexandra could not crush her spirit. She endured his torture, always emerging with a quiet dignity that impressed all. Stavros was constantly frustrated. He was The Prince, yet he could not master a small child. And a beautiful child she was, all soft chestnut curls and expressive brown eyes. Now that she was growing into womanhood, she was even more beautiful. It made his need to master her greater.   
  
Stavros had recently discovered the best way to master a woman. Every Prince needed a consort. A consort must subjugate herself to her prince. This would be the way he would master his cousin. He intended to control her, mind, body and spirit. Helena worried that her son was becoming obsessed with his half-sister.   
  
Helena noted with satisfaction Alexandra's fear. She had no pity for the young teen. This was all Alexandra's fault. She tempted Stavros. He thought he was toying with his cousin. Had he known she was his half-sister, he would not have made such advances. He could not make those kinds of advances again. Stavros was very much on Helena's mind. He was now confined to his bed. The doctors said there was no permanent injury. The Cassadine line was secure. He could still procreate.   
  
Borya Voronin lead the entourage down the cold dank passageway. The old man had spent half a century in the service of the Cassadines. He'd spent his youth fighting to restore the monarchy. He'd fought against both Hitler and Stalin in World War II. He'd won victories and suffered defeats. He'd killed and maimed and caused considerable pain to his fellow man. He'd done things in the name of the Tsars that he wasn't always proud of, but he'd done them, without question or regret. He was an honored soldier then. Soldiers are sometimes asked to do the unthinkable for noble causes. But what noble cause did he have to excuse his actions today?   
  
He held his lantern high, peering down the ancient cavernous tunnels that honeycombed the lower levels of the estate. He knew the route and the destination well. He'd lead others here, men who had valuable information, or who had betrayed the monarchy. Here, their cries would not be heard. Here, information was gathered and lessons taught. Here men would be escorted in, but needed to be carried out. He was a soldier then, dealing with other military men. Men who chose their way of life and lived and died by the choices they'd made. There was some honor in the deeds of his youth. How could one find honor in the torture of a 13-year-old girl?   
  
He opened the heavy oak door and lead the entourage inside. Borya looked down at Alexandra. She was shaking, but struggled to hide her fear. Her eyes stared up at him, filled with tears she refused to let fall. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line. She refused to beg for help or mercy.   
  
"Chain her to the wall." Helena commanded.   
  
Borya stepped aside as the two escorts dragged Alexandra to the wall. They each grabbed a wrist and yanked the child into the air. They quickly snapped the manacles shut. The chains bolted to the wall were meant for men much larger than the petite teen. She dangled, arms outstretched. The chains were too high and too far apart to allow Alexandra's feet to touch the concrete floor. The weight of her body pulled her diaphragm down, filling her lungs to capacity. It also prevented her from exhaling. Did madame Cassadine intend to crucify the child? Alexandra immediately began to kick at the wall. Suspended as she was, she could not exhale without lifting her entire body weight by her outstretched arms. It was a task that she would not be able to continue for very long. Every breath was agony. She desperately needed to take her weight off her arms. Borya watched as the child struggled.   
  
"Madame Cassadine, I am in awe of your choice of punishment. I'm sure my master will understand the mercy you have shown."   
  
Helena's eyebrows arched. "You believe Mikkos will consider my actions merciful, Borya?"   
  
"A proper crucifixion should take days, but the child is too small for the chains. Look how she already struggles to breathe. Without a stool to stand on, she will live no more than twenty minutes. The child's conduct was reprehensible and deserves a proper punishment, but I expect my master will understand if you would prefer a quick end to this."   
  
Helena looked at Alexis as she pushed and kicked against the wall. She hadn't really considered that hanging the child in this manner was in effect crucifying her. She smiled. Crucifixion, what a delightful way to rid herself of the burden that Alexandra was to her life, but Borya was right. If she were to crucify the child, it should be done properly. Alexandra should suffer as Helena had suffered every day since Mikkos brought his bastard child into her home. Every day she had to look into the bright beautiful eyes of living proof that her husband loved another. Every day she saw her husband look at this child, who was the image of her mother, with an all consuming love. He was not overt. He hid his emotions well. To the casual observer, he was a benevolent, if reserved monarch taking in an orphaned niece. He made sure she was clothed, fed and schooled. He did not dote on the child. He spent little actual time in her presence. So skilled was he that Helena doubted Alexandra was aware of the deep affection he hid, but she could see it. Her husband loved his daughter and he still loved her whore of a mother.   
  
Their marriage was a strong, complicated alliance. It could survive many disappointments and more than a few betrayals, but there were lines she could not cross. Mikkos would never forgive her if his daughter died. Alexandra's death would mean her own. Helena turned to the teen. Alexandra had stopped kicking. Her efforts at raising her chest were becoming weaker. Her face was deathly white and her lips were turning blue. There was nothing she wanted more than the death of this child, but the price was too high. Mikkos would seek vengeance. He almost killed her when he discovered Alexandra crying at the feet of her murdered mother. Only her acceptance of the bastard child in her household saved her life. The child deserved to die. No child of his illicit liaison should be allowed to live. Eventually Alexandra would be disposed of, but not today. Helena sighed.   
  
"I am more merciful than this willful child deserves." She waved to her escorts. "Release her. Leave her here in darkness to contemplate her offenses." The beautiful soulless men jumped to do her bidding, then followed her out of the cell.   
  
With the release of her manacles, Alexandra dropped to the cold concrete. Borya brought his lantern close to inspect the barely conscious child. Her breathing was shallow but regular. He doubted any permanent damage was done. Borya inwardly sighed in relief. He'd done many things he knew he would have to answer for in the next world, but he didn't want child killer to be on his slate when he met his maker. He in particular did not want to be responsible for the death of this child. Alexandra was a bright and beautiful child, forced to bare the burden of her parents sins. Borya knew her true identity. He'd been a trusted servant to Mikkos for a long time. There were few Cassadine secrets he did not know. He knew the torments Alexandra endured, both the ones she remembered and the ones too terrible to remember.   
  
He stopped at the door and held the lantern high for one last look. Alexandra gazed at him in gratitude, understanding and fear. He'd saved her life, but he was about to plunge her into darkness. He quickly looked away. He couldn't face those eyes, so innocent, so frightened and so old. He swung the door closed.   
  
Alexandra awoke to the sound of heavy pounding. Someone was trying to break the door down. She heard the heavy thuds, quickly followed by grunts of pain. It wasn't Helena or her minions. She had a key. It wasn't Borya. He'd exhausted all of his courage when he convinced Helena not to kill her. He wouldn't risk coming to rescue her. It could be only one person, but she was afraid to say his name. What if someone heard her cry for him. It could cause trouble for him. The last thing she wanted was more trouble for him.   
  
"Alexandra! Alexandra, can you hear me?" Stefan grunted with effort as he threw his shoulder into the solid heavy door.   
  
"Stefan!"   
  
"Little One, I'm going to get you out!" Stefan summoned all of his strength and hurled himself at the door. He cried out in agony.   
  
Alexandra rushed to the door. Her fingers pressed against rough oak as if by touching it, she could touch her cousin. "Stefan! Are you alright?"   
  
Stefan slumped to the floor. Daggers of pain shot through him. Groaning, he pressed his back against the door and assessed the situation. He'd heard his shoulder pop before he felt the pain. The last assault on the door had dislocated it. Stefan breathed hard through clenched teeth. The white-hot pain would continue until he could somehow pop the shoulder back in. He banged his head against the door in frustration. He could not go for help or medical assistance. If his mother found out, it would not end well for Alexandra. She would not be simply interned in the cold and darkness. No, his mother would think of a far worse punishment. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He had failed in his efforts to save Alexandra. Unless he could find a way hide his injury, he would cause her more hardships.   
  
"Stefan! Stefan, please speak to me!" Alexandra was clearly frightened for him.   
  
"I'm sorry Little One. I don't think I will be able to open the door." Stefan tried to keep his tone even, but his pain could be heard.   
  
"You have injured yourself, haven't you? Go to Borya. He will help you."   
  
"I'm fine Little One. You have no need to worry and I have no need of Borya's assistance."   
  
Alexandra was correct. Borya would help him. He was a good man, but his allegiance was to his father. Stefan could not count on Borya's silence. In fact he was certain his father would learn of his injuries, would learn of Alexandra's confinement. Mikkos would return to the island and demand answers. His mother would invent egregious offenses and attribute them to Alexandra. She would parade witnesses in front of his father to back up her lies. Mikkos would have no choice but to punish Alexandra himself. He was never cruel to her and he didn't allow corporal punishment. In fact, his punishments usually consisted of banishment to her room. But once he left the estate, Helena ruled the household. Her concept of acceptable punishment was much different from her husband's. His mother was an inventive woman. Alexandra would suffer. And his father always left the estate. It seemed Mikkos could not tolerate the company of his wife and family for long periods of time. He would rarely spend more than a week at home before his important experiments would call him away. Mikkos was focused more on science than family.   
  
Stefan took a deep breath and slammed his shoulder into the door again. This time the pain came before the pop. It stabbed through his shoulder and radiated down his arm as the shoulder returned to its proper place. He cried out.   
  
"Stefan!"   
  
"It's alright Little One." Stefan grunted. The shoulder continued to throb, but the pain was considerably less. "I'm sorry. I will not be able to open the door. I seem to have injured my shoulder." Stefan shifted to a more comfortable position. "Don't worry. I will stay with you, until you are released. This will be over soon. Remember. We won't always be pawns in this life. We will endure..."   
  
Alexandra moved to sit with her back against the old oak door. She remembered the litany. It was the guiding philosophy of their existence. "We will survive..." She continued.   
  
"We will prevail" Stefan finished.   
  
  
  
The sound of creaking leather and too quiet footfalls pulled Alexis out of the past. It was too early for the late watch officer to make his nightly rounds.   
  
"Hello Luke." Alexis didn't look up.   
  
"Natasha, you look good in prison blue!"   
  
Alexis glanced up as Luke Spencer rocked back and forth on his heels. One hand rested on a nightstick. The other fiddled with the handcuffs tucked into the back of his belt. He seemed proud of his disguise.   
  
"You look entirely too comfortable as a cop, Luke."   
  
"Natasha, you wound me. I scammed these duds, just so I could visit you."   
  
Alexis' gaze locked on Luke's hands, still fingering the cuffs. "I think you like the tools of bondage."   
  
Luke grinned. "Darlin' if I was interested in that tonight, these cuffs would be fur lined. Only the best for my favorite Cassadine. You called. I came. What's up?"   
  
"I need your help."   
  
"If you want to break out of this tin can, I'm your man. I can have you outta here inside of 24 hours. Gettin' you and the rug rat out of the country will take a little more time..."   
  
"I don't want you to break me out of jail, Luke." Alexis interupted. "At least not yet. I want you to help me find my brother."   
  
"Vlad? The prince of darkness is back at Wyndemere...   
  
"It's not Stefan."   
  
" ...probably plotting the murder of some other innocent girl..."   
  
"It's not him."   
  
" ...or he's leading my wife's demon spawn down the road to perdition."   
  
"Luke, it's not Stefan."   
  
Luke was pacing outside the cell. "I swear Natasha. Your brother is becoming more like his bloodsucking mama by the minute."   
  
Alexis gracefully rose from the cot and paced parallel to Luke. "He's not my brother. I mean he is my brother, technically, but I've never considered him my brother. Luke, he's not my brother!"   
  
"Natasha, you're not making sense."   
  
"Luke, you're not listening to me!" Alexis stopped pacing and grabbed the bars. "That man living at Wyndemere, that man managing the Cassadine finances, that man who framed me and put me in this cell, that man playing "uncle" to Nikolas is not Stefan Cassadine...   
  
"Natasha, I thought you were faking the whole looney tunes thing." Luke grinned as he approached. Alexis gave him a withering glare. "Okay, how can Vlad not be Vlad?"   
  
"He can be Stavros"   
  
"Stavros is dead. I killed him... twice!"   
  
Alexis turned and walked back toward the cot. "Apparently you're not very good at it Luke. Try harder next time."   
  
"Natasha..."   
  
"Stavros is alive and living at Wyndemere."   
  
"What are you saying?"   
  
Alexis strode to the bars. "I'm saying Stavros surgically altered himself and is masquerading as my brother Stefan. I'm saying Stavros isn't dead. I'm saying Stavros has destroyed the Cassadine finances. I'm saying Stavros is trying to steal Nikolas' soul. I'm saying Stavros killed your friend Summer and he has my brother locked up somewhere and I need your help to find him!"   
  
"Vlad is not Vlad?" Luke stepped back in disbelief.   
  
Alexis shook her head. "No. He's not"   
  
"Stavros is Vlad?" Alexis nodded. "And you want ME to find Vlad for you?"   
  
"Help me find him. Yes"   
  
Luke began to pace outside the cell. "Natasha, you know I like you. Of your entire twisted family, you're about the only one I can stomach, plus you got legs that..." He stopped and began a long perusal.   
  
"Thanks Luke" Alexis cut him off before the conversation got too far off topic.   
  
"You're welcome." Luke bowed slightly, but quickly turned serious. "Why would I want to find Vlad? I hate him almost as much as that zombie Stavros. If the cannibalistic Cassadines made a meal of him, all the better for me." He started to walk away. "Cannibalistic Cassadines! Ha, good one. I gotta use that one again..."   
  
Alexis strained against the bars. "You'll help me find Stefan, because when we find Stefan, we'll also find Laura."   
  
Luke stopped, anger flared in his eyes. "I know where Laura is. She's in a cold gray institution, a nut house. Put there by her sons, by your nephew and MY SON! She's lost to me, lost to herself." He turned away.   
  
"I have reason to believe that's not Laura."   
  
"That's nuts, Natasha! I saw her! I spoke to her!"   
  
"Think about it, Luke. If I'm right about Stavros masquerading as Stefan, what's to keep him from creating a fake Laura?"   
  
"You think that's not my Laura?" Luke edged closer to the cell.   
  
"I'm sure that's not Laura. Think about it. What does Stavros want most in the world besides unlimited power? He wants to be a father to Nikolas and he wants Laura for himself."   
  
"So he gets himself sliced and diced and comes out a Xerox of Vlad?"   
  
"Nikolas has always loved Stefan as a father. He rejected Stavros in favor of Stefan. If Stavros returned as himself, Nikolas would reject him again."   
  
"But if he looked like Stefan..."   
  
"Nikolas would accept him as a father figure."   
  
"And Laura?"   
  
"Stavros has kidnapped her before..."   
  
"But he knows I would never stop searching for her..."   
  
"So he replaces her with a catatonic look-a-like..."   
  
"And laughs while I mourn my wife..."   
  
"It's the perfect revenge. He gets Laura. He gets Nikolas and he gains control of the Cassadine empire. But it didn't work. He's not Stefan. He can never be Stefan. He lost the family money. He lost Nikolas' love. He plotted to kill Emily. He killed Summer."   
  
"The son of a bitch has my wife!" Luke grabbed the cell bars with white knuckled fists. Alexis jumped back. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna find Laura, then I'm gonna kill him. And this time he's gonna stay dead!"   
  
"Luke keep your voice down!" Alexis touched his arm and glanced down the hall. No one seemed to notice Luke's tirade. "Will you help me find Stefan? Will you help me bring him home?"   
  
"To get my Laura back, I'd pull Beelzebub from the fiery depths. Hell, it looks like that's what we're gonna have to do!" Luke smiled. "You gotta plan Natasha?"   
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I'm going to give Stavros a lesson in chess."


End file.
